User blog:Jessie1010/WIKI CHANNEL ANNOUNCES CAST FOR FIRST EVER BLOCKBUSTER MUSICAL, "EAST MEETS WEST"
GET READY TO SHAKE YOUR POM POMS WIKI CHANNEL ANNOUNCES CAST FOR FIRST EVER BLOCKBUSTER MUSICAL, "EAST MEETS WEST" Wiki Channel has just announced the cast for their first ever blockbuster musical, “East Meets West,” a story that tells the tale of two rival high schools with a musical twist and a forbidden romance. The cast, announced at a Wiki Channel conference in Burbank, California on May 19, 2014, features an ensemble of multitalented actors who will take on the challenge of a music and dance driven film. Production has already begun for a fall 2014 premiere on Wiki Channel. “East Meets West” follows the story of Eastwood High and Westwod High, two rivaling high schools that have never gotten along. Rachel Gold is the new girl at Eastwood High. Once a choir singing sensation, she has transformed herself into a phenomenal journalist and her scholarship for writing is what brings her to Eastwood. Ricky Francis is Westwood High’s star basketball player who has just recovered from an injury caused by a basketball game against Eastwood High, its rival school. Now in a new environment, Rachel wants to try new things and to embrace her new school spirit centered school, she joins the cheerleading leading team. For her first duty as a newbie cheerleader she must steal a Westwood High trophy. But when Westwood High’s theatre department is in need of a replacement for their school musical and Rachel gets caught stealing the trophy, she is cast against her will along with Ricky to star as the leading couple. The problem is Rachel can’t be in a Westwood musical when she’s from Eastwood. However, Rachel happens to actually like the role so she decides to pose as a homeschooled student whenever she goes to Westwood High for rehearsal. And all the while, she begins to develop feelings for her co-star, Ricky. But soon, when her lie is exposed to the cheerleading team and Ricky, word spreads that Rachel betrayed Eastwood and Rachel finds herself to be the most hated girl in school. Even Ricky feels betrayed as he never would associate with someone from Eastwood after the incident. Soon Rachel decides enough is enough and determines herself to end the feud between Eastwood and Westwood once and for all, not only so people will realize that Eastwood students can be friends with Westwood students but also so she can win the guy she’s come to care about most back. In making the announcement, Jessie1010, the producer of the film and Wiki Channel's president of original movies, said, "The actors we have chosen for this film all make an unbelievable and diverse group of exceptional triple threats. The cast works so well together and they create the perfect ensemble. We made sure to look for everything when we cast - who could sing, dance, act, and work well with others. Anything less was unacceptable and that's exactly what makes this cast great." Chesney Ramirez, 16 year old Wiki Records recording artist, is cast as the leading role, Rachel Gold. Raised in a very theatrical environment, Ramirez has been acting professionally since she was 14. Her credits include roles in Nickelodeon’s “iCarly” and Disney’s “Zeke & Luther.” In the September of 2013, Ramirez signed with Wiki Records. She will now be playing fiercely confident and talented, Rachel Gold in “East Meets West.” Alexander Franks will star as Westwood High jock, Ricky Francis. Franks began acting when he was 12, performing in the Broadway production of "Dragon's Dance.” In 2010, he landed his first television role as Danny in "Parks & Recreation." Franks has studied dance, ballet, singing, and acting. He currently stars as Antonio Ramos in Wiki Channel’s hit series, “Kitty Coutute.” Rayelle, Wiki Records artist, will star as Skylar Venice, Eastwood’s sassy, popular, and manipulative head cheerleader. Rayelle was born in Miami, Florida and started off modeling at the age of 7. In 2008, Rayelle began acting, portraying recurring roles on ABC Family and Disney Channel series’. In 2013, she was cast as Nicole Ryan in Wiki Channel’s comedy pilot, “Teens.” Kelly Lloyd is cast as the Eastwood airheaded jockie hottie, Jess Nightland. Lloyd began his career on the stage, acting in 5 Broadway shows in only 6 years. He is most known for playing the role of Billy Elliot in “Billy Elliot the Musical” on Broadway. His credits also include Flash in “Spider Man: Turn Off the Dark” and Davey in “Newsies.” He currently stars as Riley Howard in the Wiki Channel series, “Luke & Lauren.” Shelly Yanes has been tapped to portray smart and congenial cheerleader, Ally Grant, who also becomes Rachel’s new trusted friend. The Polish actress first moved to L.A. in 2010 and got her first role in 2011 in the Disney film, “Santa Paws 2: The Santa Pups.” In January 2013, Yanes landed the role of Lauren in Wiki Channel's pilot, “Luke & Lauren.” The show is currently in its first season on Wiki Channel. Stephen Johnson is set to be portraying the best friend and fellow basketball teammate of Ricky, Jason Lewis. A native of Chicago, Johnson grew up working in his family’s small business. In 2007 he moved to L.A. where he realized his passion for acting. His most notable role was as Demon Fraser on the Nickelodeon TV series, “The Secret Life.” Additional cast members are Caterina and Percilla Gold (“The Aca-Girls,” “Kitty Couture”) as rivaling twins, Penny and Portia, Dane Wilkins (“School Gyrls,” “Dance Dance Chicago”) as the vibrant member of the Westwood theatre department, Kendall, and Lilly Marsh (“Bucket & Skinner,” “James In Hollywood”) as the Westwood student athletic manager, Deena. Filming for “East Meets West” will conclude early this summer for a fall 2014 premiere on Wiki Channel. The Wiki Channel is a brand new 24/7 running network that provides programming for kids, teens, and families. The channel was founded in 2012 by NYCgleek and Nutta of da Buttas. It currently airs a number hit shows. Wiki Channel is a part of the Wiki Company. Category:Blog posts